Open Arms
by Wolfie4Life
Summary: .One Shot. Set the same night of Payback after Kaitlyn loses her Divas Championship what will happen when she becomes close with a member of the Shield? Seth/Kaitlyn


Soo this is a Oneshot of Seth Rollins and Kaitlyn. This takes place after she had lost her Title to Aj at Payback. Random idea :3

* * *

Kaitlyn POV

I felt humiliated as I felt Layla help me up and off the ramp I had crying on. I couldn't believe after all this time Aj had taken everything from me. Layla wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she walked out with me into the backstage area. I felt like loser now. Then the mocking voice of my former best friend had to add salt to the wound.

"Hey Katie!" She yelled snickering at me as Big E held the Divas Championship. "Doesn't this title go better with me?" She asked mockingly. Layla kept me walking before I lost my cool as we got to the Divas locker room door Layla knocked on it as Natayla and Alicia Fox came out to help calm me down.

"Is she alright?" Natayla asked with concern as Alicia helps Layla hold me up.

"Hopefully she will be, we seen Aj on the way back here. Shes still teasing Kaitlyn and everything." Layla replied with a sigh as Kaitlyn finally calmed down. Alicia and Natayla left about 20 minutes later for their dates and wished Kaitlyn a get well soon as it was just Layla and Kaitlyn once more.

Layla's theme song blared through out the empty Divas Locker room. Answering it with a sigh she knew who it was.

"What do you need Cody?" Layla asked in her British accent as Kaitlyn knew it was Cody calling.

"Are you still catching a ride with me? The PPV is about to end and I wanted to leave early." Layla thought over that for a moment before answering.

"I don't know Kaitlyn is still shaken up pretty bad from her match earlier tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Layla." I interrupted her phone call from her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" She asked looking over at Kaitlyn who was messing with her hair.

"You can go with Cody, I'll be fine, I promise." Layla mouthed out the words Okay are you sure? With a small smile Kaitlyn nodded.

"Wait Cody!" Layla said suddenly before he hung up

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"I'll meet you in your locker room in 5 minutes."

"Alright see you then." And with that she hung up.

Kaitlyn looked over to her friend as she had a worried look on her face.

"Are you really sure Kaitlyn? I mean I can stay with you if you want." Layla asked concerned.

"I'm positive Lay, go ahead." I said faking a smile, hoping Layla would buy it.

"Alright, I'll text you tomorrow morning. Maybe we can get lunch together?"

"Sure thing, now go ahead and go." And with that Layla left. I sighed knowing I was alone now. I got up and changed into a pair of jeans with the same shirt I wore the night I won the Divas Title from Eve Torres. Memories. I grabbed my bag and purse as I was getting ready to leave I heard giggles. Familiar giggles. Aj's... I listened from the door as Aj talked to Big E I assumed.

"Oh Big E, you don't know how much you mean to me right now." I gasped not really surprised that she was cheating Dolph though. I had a bit of pity for him. Dolph and I had become sorta close in my NXT days. But those were over with now.

"Come on babe lets go back to the Divas showers and have some fun." Aj said as they barged the door open which hit me in the face leaving a bruise on my right cheek. They didn't even notice me standing there as I heard the showers turn on and Aj's moans. And if my night couldn't get any worse then I tripped from a pipe which I think I broke my ankle. Limping to get some help, I sat down in a random Superstars locker room. I cried my eyes out and let my emotions come out into full display. Not even hearing the door open where 3 men were stunned to see a woman bawling out her eyes on their locker room's couch.

I didn't notice them till I heard a cough. I looked up to see all 3 members of The Shield; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. I tried to hide my blush but lucky the bruise on my right cheek caught their attention. They went outside the locker room and only Seth and Roman came back. There was no sign of Dean anywhere.

"Kaitlyn are you alright?" Seth asked me, I shook my head which caused them to go silent for a while.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys it is just that I was leaving the Divas locker room and fell over a pipe and hurt my ankle and needed to sit down then I was thinking and-" I was cut off by Roman making a Shh. I then noticed I was being carried by Seth with Roman following behind him as I began asking questions.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I asked curious as Seth looked at Roman.

"To the car where Dean is waiting on us." Roman replied for Seth as he set me in the back and got in beside me. Pretty soon I was traveling with The Shield in their car.

"You know Kaitlyn..." Dean said suddenly getting my attention, "Your match earlier tonight was really impressive I thought you would have retained your title honestly and-." I looked away ashamed that my former best friend was walking away with the title I worked so hard to get.

"Dean..." Seth said which caused Dean to shut up.

"How is your ankle?" Roman asked trying to make a conversation.

"Better, I don't think it is broken at least." I said trying to smile.

"Well that is one positive." He said as he turned up the music, as the song Baddest Bitch by Nicki Minaj came on.

"I think that should be your new theme Kaitlyn." Seth said a smirk.

"Vince would fire my ass" I said laughing. Which caused Dean and Roman to smile a bit.

"I think I know what Aj's new theme should be though." I said evilly as I took out my phone and tweeted her on Twitter to make the song by Nicki Minaj - Stupid Hoe as her theme.

"Check my tweets." I said with a smirk as Roman and Seth did so and busted out laughing. I smiled a real smile for the first time tonight. Weird how I never thought of ending up with the Shield tonight. And that they would make me happy. But of course all good things come to a end as we pulled up to the Hotel that all the Superstars and Divas were staying at. Layla and I were going to share a room but I know she would probably end up sleeping in Cody's room tonight. Oh well...

"What floor are you on?" Dean asked with a smirk

"15th, you?" I asked

"Same here." We all rode the elevator up in silence until Roman farted. Dean and Seth cracked up laughing as I couldn't help but giggle. Roman punched Dean and Seth on the arms lightly as we arrived to our floor. I looked at my key and theirs to see our rooms were right next to each other. My smiled left when I reached my room and Seth noticed it of course. He muttered something to Dean and Roman and they went inside, before I could go in my room though he turned me around and pulled me close to him. Our lips met and I can say I never had a kiss this hot with anyone before. He then opened his door not realizing it as he brought both of us inside and laid me down on the bed as we broke apart to catch our breath not realizing what was going on till we heard a camera snap. We both looked over to see Dean holding the camera with the evidence of Seth and I making out. Roman was sitting behind him snickering as he was on his laptop.

I hid behind Seth as I blushed deeply from that kiss.

"Blackmail." Dean said with a wicked snicker. As Seth chased him around for the camera. Roman and I watched them chase each other till Seth tripped and ending up landing on me. As Seth and I stepped outside the room I hugged him knowing I had someone with open arms there for me. 5 Years later we had a daughter named Blair Sierra Rollins. And I had become . With of course Blair having Uncle Dean and Roman. And Auntie Layla, and Natyala. What a perfect family.


End file.
